


24/7

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, as in super fluff, happy 2yeon day, nayeon can't move on, sweet jeongyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Jeongyeon is the only one that Nayeon needs 24/7
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 33





	24/7

_“How to move on?”_

It is a question Nayeon always asks to herself or to other people she met at the bus station, or at the library, or at the convenience store, or at anywhere she thinks she spots people who knows the answer.

_“How to move on?”_ She repeats. This is the last person for the day, Nayeon promised herself. She doesn’t know why she keeps on asking random people, but maybe she just wants to collect ideas and never do it at least for once. Funny, right? A bitter laugh escaped her mouth.

“Stop asking people and you will eventually move on.”

“_Ya!_ You’re rude, you know!”

“I’m not being rude, Nayeon. I’m just stating the fact. As your best friend, I’m really concerned about you. It’s been how many months since you and that jerk have broken up and it’s been how many weeks since you’ve been asking people that question. Aren’t you tired? Of everything? It seems like you’re just verbally saying _I want to move on_ but your heart and mind is not in the condition to do so. I can see it Nayeon, I can see it in your eyes.”

“Jeongyeon.”

And with that, Nayeon’s tears burst out once again like the first time she ran to Jeongyeon right after her ex-boyfriend have broken up with her. The exhaustion from asking people and chasing the wrong person finally let out. This has been with her for a while now and all she can do is to finally cry hard again for Jeongyeon’s words was truly a slap to her.

“You should let out the remaining feelings Nayeon and then let yourself start all over again with a new beginning” Jeongyeon said while patting Nayeon’s shoulder and giving gentle kisses to the other girl’s temple.

“Empty your head, empty it, just move on.”

Jeongyeon decided to compile all the answers Nayeon got for the past few weeks and help her do all those things and not just keep it in mind and never doing it.

“Nayeon, open the door.”

“I do not want to.”

“Nayeon!”

A calm hand moves forward towards the door knob before it opens and a girl with puffy and red eyes appeared.

“Hey, what happened to you?”

They went straight to Nayeon’s bed and she immediately wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon as a signal for them to cuddle. Jeongyeon got it right away, though she’s not ever a fan of skinship, especially from Nayeon, but she made today as an exception.

“Stop crying. You’re getting ugly, you know? With those dark eye bags and puffy eyes. Where’s the Nayeon that I know? The pretty one? The clumsy one? The crazy one? The amazing one?”

“And your number one?”

Jeongyeon couldn’t hide her smile. She remembers the first time she said that to Nayeon like she’s the happiest girl in the world (though that time, _Nayeon was still someone else’s_).

Nayeon was reminded of the other words that Jeongyeon described her and that earned her a hard slap on her arm.

“_Ya!_ Can you just leave the description in the middle? I can only accept the pretty, amazing and, number one you know!”

“There! I finally saw your smile and laughing again. Good job, Jeongyeon.” She taps her shoulder as a good job sign and Nayeon laughs at her.

“What are you doing, Jeongie? You’re funny!”

Nayeon burst out laughing again and Jeongyeon let out a wide smile this time. Seeing Nayeon laugh and be back to being goofy is the best thing she saw today. She missed the other girl’s contagious laugh, her bunny teeth, and her sweet smile that has been hidden for 7 months now. She missed the sparkle in Nayeon’s eyes, the way she laughs with a slap in any part of her body, she missed the times when they just laugh at some corny jokes Jeongyeon told until Nayeon is out of breath and already have tears in her eyes. She missed that Nayeon.

“I’m just trying to do my job here, Miss—_to make you smile, to make you laugh._”

The laughing suddenly stopped. A serious atmosphere had appeared.

“Let me help you move on, Nayeon.”

“Okay.”

Jeongyeon let out a small piece of paper containing the list of the things Nayeon needs to do according to the people she had asked.

“Seriously? This is just 4 items? What happened to the other answers?”

“I just picked the decent and possible ones though. The ones I think you can do and the ones that will not be reminded you of your ex.”

“Oh okay. Let’s start.”

For the whole month, they are just doing what is listed in Jeongyeon’s checklist. Doing every item for a week hopeful that it’s effective.

The first week, Jeongyeon brought Nayeon to the library, let the older girl read some books she might have an interest in. At first, Nayeon doesn’t want the idea of it.

“What are we even doing here? I don’t want to be here.”

“_I don’t want to be here_ reason is not accepted. Come on, we’ll just read for a week and then we’ll do the next item next week.”

Jeongyeon helped Nayeon browse for books every day. They both laugh and cry for the books they decided to read for the day. She learned through that way that Nayeon is interested in constellations, galaxies, the universe, to dinosaurs, and creatures that lived millions of years ago, to romantic books with sad endings, to poems that made them both fall in love with the poet’s words.

“This is the last book.”

“I’m going to miss the library.”

“As if you want to be here for the first time.”

“Shut up. In that span of time I learned to love this place.”

_“Would you love me that way too?”_ Jeongyeon whispered and thankfully Nayeon didn’t noticed it.

The next week, they visit different dessert cafes and Nayeon is whining every time they need to leave because the shop is about to close.

It was a Wednesday evening, the middle of the week and it means that they just have half a week to finish visiting some stores, and they are staying for the whole day now.

The deal is that they should order some sweets and just talk about trivial things until the shop closes. But Nayeon decided this is her favorite place among all the cafes they have visited as of the moment and she doesn’t want to leave just yet. The place gives her a peace of mind, the ambiance is just so beautiful and it calms her heart as well. Plus, she admits, the person with her all throughout this journey is just simply amazing.

“Come on, Nayeon. It’s time to leave. The staff already told us before they close this store.”

“I don’t want to leave, Jeongyeon.”

Even if she doesn’t want to, Jeongyeon grabbed their things and drag Nayeon out of the store after saying” Thank you!” to whoever’s left inside.

“What’s wrong with you today, Nayeon? Why don’t you want to leave just yet?”

“It’s just that I really like the place ever since we stepped foot inside and just by looking at the exterior design. I think I fell in love with the place.”

“So you’re falling in love with a place now? You’re really something, Im Nayeon. So I guess we should cancel the remaining cafes and just visit that for the remaining days of the week?”

“Nah. I don’t want to ruin your plans. _I’m gonna stick with you._”

Nayeon’s last line was music to Jeongyeon’s ears.

The following week, they’ve gone shopping and window shopping for the whole week and Nayeon is just so happy because she noticed that Jeongyeon has been paying for her ever since last week and that means she can save up her money.

“Thank you for the treat, Jeongyeon.”

Out of nowhere, unusual, uncomfortable. Jeongyeon’s not used to that Nayeon, saying thank you to her suddenly. Nevertheless, her feelings are at ease.

“I’m just up for helping a best friend. Anytime.”

They went to the salon and Nayeon finally decided to have purple highlights in her hair after having a fight with herself whether she would do it or not. A major change, Nayeon said to herself.

They both love the output, though. Nayeon looked so stunning as ever and they can’t just contain how amazed they are right after they got out of the salon.

“You look so amazing, Nayeon.”

“Thank you so much for persuading me and thank you for the compliment, Jeongyeon. Careful, you might fall for me because of my new look.”

For the last week of the month, they’ve gone out of the country and Jeongyeon paid for all of their expenses that made Nayeon feel so special. She was not reminded of her ex at all and feels that she’s eventually feeling a lot better now.

They visited different kinds of cities and provinces for the whole week and experiencing different cultures and tasting different foods. What Jeongyeon loves about travelling with Nayeon is that the girl is okay with everything she decides and will be amazed right after, not regretting that she totally agree with Jeongyeon’s plans.

They are now having their dinner before flying back to Korea early in the morning and even though both doesn’t want to leave yet, they need to.

“So we have done everything in the checklist right? And this is the last, travelling? Thank you for accompanying me since day one, Jeongyeon. I really appreciate the effort. Thank you for not leaving me in my good and bad times. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for everything. Really.”

Jeongyeon smiled, her heart is now pounding because she’s now finally saying the last item on the checklist that Nayeon doesn’t know about yet.

“Actually, there’s still one item remaining that’s not listed on the checklist.”

“Really? What is it?”

“In order to finally move on, you have to love someone. May it be yourself or someone else to finally let go of the remaining feelings.”

This time, Nayeon was the one who smiled, an assuring one.

“I have that in mind. You mean, _You have to love her_? I already did. I love you so much more than as a best friend, Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon was surprised, but got a kiss as a proof and that wakes her.

“I love you too, Nayeon. So much. Ever since. 24/7.”

**Author's Note:**

> more fluff [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446689)


End file.
